Protector
by call me alessandra
Summary: Alexandria knew what it meant to suffer, she had endured so much in the last years but the agonizing pain she was in now was nothing compared to what destroyed her before. She had survived and she would survive again but without help she would never escape the nightmare she was chained to now. Who knew that the masked liberator of Gotham would be her only chance? Bane/OC (Edited!)
1. Chapter 1

_Protector  
Chapter 1_

* * *

_Alexandria screamed, screamed until she had no voice anymore. She screamed for help, screamed for her brother and screamed for death. She was defeated and dead on the inside; sadly her heart was still beating. The rotten smell of other dead women stung in her nose, made her gag and retch. The shackles on her wrists and the constant position of her dislocated shoulder made her writhe in pain. Her cheeks were raw from the tears she had shed, the deep cut in her flesh stung whenever the tear started to fall anew. Alexandria tried to hang onto all the memories inside her head, the happy and peaceful memories rescuing her from the darkness around her. She heard the other women moan in pain because of starvation and brutal handling. The pain from her old wound was almost nothing against all she felt at the moment, and here she thought _that_ was the most painful thing she had ever felt. She flinched when the heavy doors to the cage opened, she was locked up in. _

"_Hello, darling, going to be nice today?" the taunting voice of her captor asked her, as he knelt down in front of her naked body. _

'_Just give up, give in… end all the pain', the voice inside her head whispered. Her split, jagged lips opened and only a whisper escaped her "F-Fuck you."_

_She readied herself for the blow, but he didn't hit her face, his fist connected with the dislocated joint of her shoulder. Her sharp cry filled the air and she would have vomited if there would have been anything in her stomach. Alexandria cried, cried for what she had to endure. For the pain coursing through her. _

"_Still not ready? Fine then, time for your medication, baby doll." _

_She yelped as he brutally rammed the syringe into her throat and the world turned into a peaceful black…_

* * *

_1 week prior…_

"Sarah, I don't think it is such a great idea. You are _pregnant_, please; I don't think a Baseball game is the best place for you at the moment. The Doctor said you should avoid stress."

Alexandria's melodic voice rang through the air as she looked at her best and very pregnant friend. Sarah sighed "Alex, I am pregnant, not sick. And at the moment, it should be you who has to rest more than I have."

Alexandria gave her the best _'As if'_ look she could manage and her best friend laughed, tousling through Alex hair with her right hand. "I know how stubborn you are, it is fun. You know, and by the way, when is your next rehabilitation?"

Alexandria knew Sarah was guiding her off the point, but she answered nonetheless. "It is in a few months, five, I think. And after that I am finished."

Sarah's blue eyes were filled with concern, but she shrugged it off, sitting down next to her best friend. Suddenly she flinched and Alex jumped "What?"

"He is kicking like his father, footballer all the way sucks, you know?"

The auburn haired woman laughed "I still can't imagine having a baby in the stomach. Nothing for me, seriously."

Sarah arched her fine brows "Sooner or later, you will have that experience too. Being a woman sucks, not carrying the baby- well, forget that part. Everything about being pregnant sucks." Alex laughed and leaned back into her couch, crossing her arms behind her head "But- why the Baseball game? You know I hate such things."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders "I thought getting out would be just fine, for both of us. I don't want to see a hospital in the next two months, and so- I highly doubt you too."

Alex scrunched her nose in disgust; she had developed an abomination for hospitals. "You know- damn it, okay. But don't expect me to jump when someone screams '_goal'_"

Sarah hit her head with her palm "It is not goal, it is touchdown. You are a true hater of sports, aren't you?"

Alex laughed "That I have to go to the physiotherapy is more sport than I ever did in my whole life."

Sarah sighed "Goes for me, yoga for a pregnant woman is enough for me. No wonder I am so fat."

Alex shook her head in disbelief "Sarah, you are pregnant. You have unofficial permission to be fat."

The blond woman sighed "Gee, thank you so much."

* * *

_Day of Gotham's liberation…_

Alexandria put the curling iron aside next to the basin of her bathroom. She quickly grabbed the hairspray and fixated her curls. She was more than happy to get rid of all her special 'extras' from a time, her head didn't even reach over the basin. She checked her make-up for the last time and walked out of her bathroom. She ambled down her stairs and reached for her jacket, pulling it over her arms. Her key was, as always, in the lock of her door. But she stopped one last time; she looked at the three pictures on the shelf next to her coats. She pressed her hand against her lips and lifted it towards the glass.

"I love you all." Then she unlocked her door, walking off into a beautiful day, unaware of what would happen soon, of what would affect her life to a point, she wished she had died in the burning car, two years ago.

Sarah was already waiting when Alexandria parked her car in front of the Gotham stadium. The pale blond hair of her friend shining in the early sun of a peaceful noon.

* * *

"Hi, sweety! Oh my Gosh, you look _hot_! Damn, did you finally understand that you look like a model, even without those damn skinny legs of yours- believe me, I am happy you got rid of 'em."

Alex shook her head laughing "God, Sarah, are these the hormones talking for you now, that was complete nonsense!"

She shrugged, not even flinching "I couldn't care less. Ooh, I am so excited! It will be great."

Alexandria just grabbed her ticket from Sarah and walked with her friend towards the entrance of the stadium. Indeed, Alex had given a little more attention to her outfit today, but it was something for her ego to see that a few men kept staring at her. With her black skinny jeans and the silk blouse, stuck in the hem of her pants and the black leather jacket on top of it, made her feel… _dangerous. _Her long, dark brown curls reached down over her breasts and to her stomach, slightly wavy. It had been far too long since she felt like the old Alex. The Alex who could laugh truly and full heartedly. She stretched while Sarah led the way towards their seats. They had a seat in the front row and Sarah fetched one of the three hotdogs she had bought for herself alone. Sarah gulped them down like she had been starved for the last two days.

"Wow, hey champ, go slow or you'll get sick!" Alexandria warned her and Sarah winked "Forget it, like you said, I am pregnant, I have the natural allowance to eat as much as I want and anything I want."

Alex shook her head, how could one naturally slim woman eat so much and still fit into the same clothes she wore before she was pregnant? It was as always unfair. For her own tastes, Alexandria was still way too thin and she had big plans for her body as soon as she was healed completely. But suddenly Sarah jumped up and pointed onto the field. "Oh, they start! Stand up, we have to sing!"

What happened then was far too frightening that Alexandria could probably understand, that she drew the attention of the one person, she never wanted to be noticed by.

"_Oh, say, can you see… By the dawn's early light… What so proudly we hailed… At the twilight's…_

* * *

Bane climbed up the stairs towards the bright light of the day. How he hated it, the way the sun would smile down on him, tauntingly and cruel. His men walking in front of him, Pavel behind him. The voice of the young child was already vibrating through the stadium, filling it with a false sense of loyalty and community. In Bane's world there were only the ones who could survive alone, or die trying. The light was painful to his eyes, so he stayed in the protecting shadows. He listened to the song the little bird was chirping, following the way to Gotham's liberation.

_Were so gallantly streaming… And rockets' red glare… The bombs bursting in air… Gave proof though…_

Bane leaned against the wall, amazed by the innocence of purity in that tiny voice, so much softer than his own. "That's a lovely, lovely voice." It would be silenced soon.

_That our flag was still there… Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet we wave… O'er land of the free…_

Bane gave the one, final signal. It was time for Gotham to take control. The trigger of the bomb was pressed into his hand and decided Gotham's fate.

_And the home of the brave… _

It was time. Bane began to smile under his mask "Let the games begin", and then he pushed the button. Gotham would die together with all the decadence living in it. With immense satisfaction running through him, he heard the crowd's cheer turn into screams. The field was blown apart, ripped by the fire he had started. It was time to show the world the face, they would have forgotten, if it wasn't for his mask to remember.

Blinding light greeted him, as he walked onto the field, knowing that soon, all eyes would be directed towards him. His eyes wandered along the first row, when something drew his attention. One of his men was reaching for a woman, pulling her away from the aisle between the seats. His eyes fell onto the swell of her large stomach. She was pregnant. In that second, another woman stepped between them and gave his mercenary a good punch across the face. He stumbled backwards, rage contorting his face as he grabbed the auburn haired, frail woman and pushed her around, wrapping his arms around her, hindering her from fighting against him. For a moment, their eyes met and Bane narrowed his blue ones, while hers literally caught fire. _Interesting. _

It was time for his little speech… he grabbed the microphone and placed It against his mask, distorting his face, making him look like the monster he was.

"Gotham! Take control. Take control of your city."

* * *

**OMG guys I am sooo sorry I seriously am and I am dead sad :( Because of an FFN member I've been reported without reason and my stories were deleted :( Protector had over 90 reviews! :( I hope we can stock them up again but I take the opportunity to re-read the story and maybe correct it in a few parts ;)**

**No right reserved for me all ©** **to Christopher** **Nolan and Warner Bros.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Protector  
__Chapter 2_

* * *

Alexandria felt herself shake in fear and terror of what she saw in front of her. The man was simply _huge! _At least 6'7, the massive shoulders wrapped in a coat and his face hidden by a mask so frightening, he could actually be a true nightmare. His voice was booming and he sounded like it was normal for him to take control. But he wanted that Gotham took control. Sarah was crying and shaking next to her and Alexandria feared, she would break down any second. That the guy with the huge gun next to her tried to push her back into the crowd, angered her to no end. But right now, wrapped up in said arms, with a gun poking directly into the small of her back, she thought it a good idea to hold still. When her eyes had met his, she froze; every fiber in her body had stopped existing. Had stopped living.

"This… this is the instrument of your liberation." Why did she have a feeling it was all nothing but amusing for him.

When a few of his men walked towards him, they forced another one onto his knees. He certainly didn't look like them. The masked man looked down onto the other one, lifting the micro to his mouthpiece again. "Identify yourself to the world."

The Micro shifted "Dr. Leonid Pavel, nuclear physicist."

It was just then, that Alexandria noticed the electronica device behind the huge monster of a man. "And what… what is this?" He asked, no emotions in his voice betraying him.

"It's a fully primed neutron bomb… with a blast radius of six miles."

Once again his eyes shifted and Alexandria could barely suppress the shudder, when his eyes found hers again "And who is able of disarming such a device?"

Dr. Pavel shook his head slightly "Only me."

Bane turned towards his men, staring down on the doctor "Only you. Thank you good doctor."

Faster than she thought possible, his huge hands locked around Pavels head and a loud scream echoed off the crowd, Alexandria's included. A few people vomited on the place and Alexandria was for the first time in her life happy that she had seen worse.

The body of Pavel was on the ground, no one caring for it anymore now that he was dead. The masked monster turned towards the crowd once again "Now, this bomb is armed! This bomb is mobile! And the identity of the triggerman is a mystery. For one of you holds the detonator! Now, we come here not as conquerors… but as liberators, to return control of this city to the people. And at the first sign of interference from the outside world… or from those people attempting to flee… this anonymous Gothamite… this unsung hero, will trigger the bomb. For now martial law is in effect. Return to your homes, hold your families close… and wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours."

He let the micro fall down onto the floor and simply turned around. His eyes passed hers, while he slowly walked back into the shadows. And chaos broke out; Alexandria had barely time to realize it herself. She saw the people running and her only thought was '_Protect Sarah!'_

She grabbed her sobbing best friend and pulled her along with herself up the stairs, fleeing from the panicking crowd, close behind them. "Hurry! Hurry!" Alex pulled Sarah harder and she almost tripped, they ran and ran and she was sure her legs would give out any moment, the damage done to her body would betray her. Sarah was barely able to hold herself on her feet, but tried so hard. Alex saw the chance of escape and practically threw Sarah into a small inlet in the wall, pressing herself flat against it.

Gotham's liberation would be her death…

* * *

The whole city was in complete chaos, anarchy defined the all-day life. Alexandria was afraid, but not as afraid as Sarah, who wouldn't even step a foot out of her door. And just today, it was one of those days; Alexandria had the unlucky task of persuading Sarah of getting out of her house. She felt more than uncomfortable while she walked down the bright streets, mercenaries patrolling through the streets all times of day. The sole of her shoes made small noises on the concrete, while she crossed the street. The heavily armored men all around her followed her every move. There were times in the new Gotham when the streets were full of screaming and shouting people and then there were these days when you could almost believe that the whole city but yourself had died. And today was one of those days. A shiver ran down her spine as she took the few stairs towards the door of her best friend. Alex knocked, then pressed down on the bell.

"Sarah! It's me, open! Sarah!" Silence.

No one opened the door, no Sarah looking through the window next to the door. "Sarah! Please open, it's kind of cold out here!"

After twenty knocks against the door and the double portion of bell rings, Sarah finally peeked through the curtain and Alex waved her hand. Seconds later, the door opened just a wide enough so a hand could fit through. "Alex? Are you alone?" Sarah whispered, her eyes searching the space behind Alex with panicked eyes.

Alex crossed her arms over her chest and huffed "Do you see someone behind me?"

Sarah shook her head "No?"

"Then let me the _hell_ in! My legs are freezing out here!" Alex pushed the door open and walked into Sarah's house. The woman gasped and locked the door behind Alexandria.

"Are you insane? You can't just bark in without looking if someone's behind you!" Sarah turned to Alex who arched her fine brows "Are you serious? There was no one and now, we have to hurry- wait, why are you not dressed?"

Sarah, who was still dressed in her nightgown, was holding a blanket around her shoulders. Her hair looked like she hadn't combed it for days now. "Sarah, you look horrible! When did you last get out of this house?"

Sarah clutched the blanket tighter around her shoulders "Alex- you have to understand, I am pregnant! I am so afraid something might happen to my baby!"

Alex sighed "I understand you, Sarah. That's my godson you have in there. I am just as worried as you are. But it isn't good for you and our little man in there if you don't get fresh air. And we have an important appointment at the hospital right now. And I won't take any backtalk about it."

* * *

Alexandria had managed Sarah to get dressed and now, half an hour later, they finally arrived at the hospital. But when Alexandria saw the two mercenaries framing the hospital doors, her first thought was '_oh shit'. _Sarah immediately froze and turned on her heel "No, no! We are going in there!" Sarah tried to shrug off Alexandria's arm "No! Alex, look at them! They will shoot us when we come closer!"

Alexandria rolled her eyes "That's a hospital! They have to let us in, and now get going you scaredy-cat!

She was afraid herself, her heart pounding in her chest the closer she came towards the new build hospital entrance of the Gotham General. The mercenaries held a stern look upon their faces, their weapons ready for killing. Alex swallowed down her fear and pulled Sarah up the stairs.

"Stop. What is your purpose?" one of them asked Alexandria in broken English.

Stating the obvious Alex pointed towards her friend "We have an appointment, genius. My friend is pregnant and thanks to your master plan of throwing Gotham into complete chaos, there are no gynecologists left in Gotham."

The mercenary stared her down- well, at least he tried to when another mercenary exited the hospital. She recognizes him immediately. Sarah was cowering behind her, her hands digging into her upper arms. Thanks to her leather jacket, Alexandria only felt the pressure. The new member of the armored group stared for a second at her, then an ugly grin stretched his lips "I see no injuries, go home."

Alex crossed her arms over her chest, anger spiking inside her. Now, her other half appeared. The other half inside her which was only controlled by the will to survive, the other half that spoke before it thought about what it was saying.

"How is your nose? Still hurting?" The snarl in her voice was unmistakably. Sarah gasped and the mercenary's face fell.

"You little bitch! You'll be sorry for that one!"

Sarah screamed as he stormed towards Alexandria, his fist raised in the air. Alex pushed Sarah out of the way and curled her arms over her head.

"What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?"

Alex froze as soon as she heard the familiar, robotic voice with the melodic accent adorning the words. Alex opened her eyes because the blow obviously blow wouldn't come. Alex opened her eyes, Sarah was crying now, kneeling on the ground.

"There is no need for violence here."

The voice, it forced Alex to beat faster, she turned her head. There, between his mercenaries, he stood with a red thread in his huge hands, tall and broader than any men she had ever seen. But the moist amazing part about him, were his eyes. Deep grey with blue in them, dark as the sky before a storm broke out. Long black lashes adorned his eyelids. He would probably be a handsome man without that mask. She became two feet smaller immediately when his eyes met hers, but even though her common sense told her to watch her tongue, her other half, her little demon bit her into her ass and urged her to stand up straight and tell him what she would like to throw directly into his face.

"Tell me, why are you here?" his question was directed toward Alexandria, while she helped Sarah to her feet, who was clutching her stomach.

"Your gun swinging little minions are hindering me and my friend to enter the hospital. As you can _hopefully_ see, she needs to see a doctor."

His brows rose as he stared down on her, they fought, their eyes clashing. Deep forest green met the darkest shade of grey she had ever seen in her whole life.

His eyes crinkled at the corners as if he was smiling under his mask "Let her through."

Alexandria took Sarah's hand and pulled her into the hospital, stopping next to her favorite mercenary's side "Your nose still looks a little askew, maybe you should consider a doctor."

* * *

**Second chapter ;) I hope you liked it and leave me a review, until next time. Love you all, Alessandra :*****


	3. Chapter 3

_Protector  
Chapter 3_

* * *

He was insane. That was Alexandria's first thought when she heard what had happened just a few hours before. Without enough electricity to watch TV, she had to hear it then. Bane, as they all called the masked mercenary, had bombed a huge hole into the front of Blackgate Prison. He also revealed that it was not the Batman who had killed Harvey Dent and all the other people eight years ago. It was Dent himself while Gordon had helped building a lie on the shoulders of an innocent hero.

Alexandria sighed and drove her hands through her long, massy hair. Without the straightener it had natural waves and little curls in it. Alex was worried for Sarah, but even though it was still day, she was afraid of going out. She could defend herself, yes, but considering the conditions of her legs and her back it was not really the best idea to go out. She stood up from the couch and a loud crack resonated in the room.

"Ouch!" she rubbed her back where her vertebra had set itself back into place.

Bane had built courts where the inhabitants of Gotham could decide over the fate of thousands of others. Alexandria knew she would never step a foot into a courthouse. She would never decide over a person's fate. She was not God and she would not act like one. _Like Bane_.

Alex was afraid, there was a bomb, a nuclear bomb driving through the city while they lived their last months on this earth. She escaped death once, and now she couldn't escape it a second time. She would never get the chance to try it out.

Alex looked into the deep blue sky, it felt like a normal day in her apartment, but the reality out there was a complete different one. The calm clouds deceived her, deceived them all because the world was not as calm as it used to be. It was war, a raging war. God in heaven and Sarah was alone at home. She picked up a photo, Sarah and her on the beach, smiling brightly into the camera. She remembered the day, it was the south coast of Spain, and Alexandria's grandfather owned a house close to the coast of Valencia. It was also the last vacation together with her whole family.

It was such a painful memory, but at the same time so sweet she wanted to drown in the pure happiness she had felt two years ago. _'No' _she shook her head, turning away; she didn't want to fall back into her old patterns. Living in the past made the present even more unbearable. Alexandria felt a sting in her chest, a pain that would never vanish. A hole in her heart that would never close again.

She heard the screams outside, heard the pleas and the begging to spare the life the enraged people of Gotham would take without mercy. Alex wanted to cry, she wanted to scream and for the first time in her life, she wanted to hurt someone. And not anyone, she wanted to hurt a certain one. _Bane. _

She would go to Sarah. Alex knew Sarah was not as tough as she was, she had cried her eyes out when she found out she was pregnant. And the liberation of an entire city would certainly do no good to Sarah's psyche. Alex needed to see her; she owed Sarah too much to leave her alone this time.

* * *

_1 year and 10 months ago…_

_Sarah rolled the wheelchair through the halls of the hospital, while Alex looked down on her unmoving feet. _

"_The Doctors said it is a wonder you can move still, Alex. And they said you heal unbelievable fast."_

_Alex snorted "Sarah, I can't move my legs anymore. I don't think there is anything unbelievable about that fact." _

_Sarah shook her head "You should be happy you are still alive."_

"_But I am not happy about it. I would have rather died than living like this." Alex stared down on her legs disgusted and angry at the same time. _

_Sarah sighed "Alex, you were one year in a coma, with a broken neck and a broken spine."_

_Her best friend cringed and Sarah stopped the wheelchair and walked around it, sinking onto her knees "As hard as it sounds, losing the ability to walk is not as worse as losing your life. You can learn to handle your disability. There are thousands who are able to live without their legs. You are so strong, you can do the same." _

_Alex started to cry, tears dripping down her cheeks, the pure pain shooting through her was unbearable "But I don't want to live! Sarah I am alone, my mother- my father- Dylan- they are _dead_! I want to die!"_

_Alex voice rose to a scream and she fell forward, no longer able to hold herself up. Sarah caught her, without her, the red haired woman would have fallen out of the wheelchair. She felt tears in her own eyes, seeing her best friend, the normally so strong Alexandria Archer breaking down, shattering into the tiniest pieces. _

"_You are too strong to give up Alexandria. You are a fighter, I know it. The world is horrible and unfair. But it is our decision what we do after we survived." _

* * *

Yes, it was her decision. And she would decide that even though her death was inescapably, she would fight. But in exact that moment, it knocked against her apartment door. Who the hell was that?

One hour later, Alex knocked against Sarah's door, but once again heard nothing but silence.

"Sarah! Open the door, please. It's just me- and yes, I am all alone out here. So would you please be so kind and open the _God damn_ door!" Alex was knocking for good ten minutes more, before Sarah finally opened.

"God, Alex, come in before you get raped or whatever!"

Alex rolled with her eyes and entered the house of her best friend. It was a mess. And just like her apartment, Sarah was a mess too. Her hair was tousled and once again, she only wore her nightgown. She had dark rings under her eyes and her hands were shaking, crossed in front of her stomach.

"Sarah-" Alex turned to her best friend and Sarah took a step back, noticing the deadly expression in her best friend's eyes.

In the next second a loud slap echoed in the room and Sarah screamed, rubbing her now red cheek. "What the hell?!"

Alex grabbed Sarah's shoulders, shaking her "Get it together, Sarah! This house looks pathetic, have you even looked into the mirror? You stink! Do you even have food left here?"

Sarah's mouth hung wide open as she gaped at her friend, rubbing her still sore cheek with her hand "I- I-" she was not able to form words, she was still too shocked.

"Sarah, get it together, you are not alone anymore, you are sharing your body and your house soon! You can't behave like that anymore. You can't be selfish anymore and I will no longer tolerate this behavior. You are not a snail, hiding in her shell! And now, get your life back together! Do you think you are the only scared in this city?!"

Alex was furious, she was annoyed with how easily Sarah had given up because of a man. Sarah was the one who had urged her to fight, and Alex would never allow that her best friend would give up.

She hugged her friend, giving her support and comfort at the same time, letting her know that she was with her "You are too strong to give up."

Sarah's eyes shot up to hers and it was like a fire, almost blown out was lit again. The shine returned and Alex knew, her old Sarah was back.

"You are right! Go damn it, I stink! Alex, I stink like a pig! Oh God, and my house is- it is a dump!"

Alex sighed and rubbed her forehead "Finally. And for the smell, you, my dear friend, you will shower. And after that, we will get food, a new caravan arrived a few hours ago. And we should do that as long as we have daylight. And after that, we will clean this mess." She pointed towards the messed up living room they stood in.

* * *

Bane surveyed the newly arrived caravan with food and drinking water. His men were as watchful as he was, as the people of Gotham stood in a straight line to get their nourishment. The liberation of Gotham was complete, the city was under his control and the bomb was living down the countdown until it would blow Gotham off of the earth's surface. And all the souls would burn in the fire, the fire of the free people. Barsad stood next to him, his hands ready on the trigger of his machine gun.

"There."

Banes eyes followed the sign of his second in command and he immediately recognized the woman in the crowd. He had remembered her and Barsad had noticed. She stood next to the pregnant woman he had encountered together with her at the hospital. The little spitfire was already arguing again. Standing in the rays of sun, he noticed that her hair was not as brown as he thought it was. It held a deep red shine in it, auburn. She shook her head and rubbed her temples, she was stressed. Bane could sense it even from his spot on top of the stairs. But Banes train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud scream at the front of the crowd. A few men had thrown themselves onto his men and tried to break into the container behind the mercenaries.

"_Se vŭrna , ti kuchi sin!"_ _**Get back you son of a bitch! **_

"Zashto toĭ tryabva da?" _**Why should he?**_

Banes eyes shot towards the female voice. His mercenary stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards her, looking at her with suspicious eyes.

Pushing the attacker from him, he turned towards her "Zashto da ne te ubiya , kuchko?" _**Why should I not kill you, bitch?**_

She shrugged with her shoulders "Vie nyamate prichina." _**You have no reason to.**_

He pointed his gun directly towards her "Se vŭrna v red, kuchko, predi da resha razlichen." _**Get back in line, bitch, before I think differently. **_

She turned around and walked back towards the pregnant friend. This woman was full of surprises. She spoke Bulgarian fluently and she was clever. While she stole his man's attention, the two attackers behind him could flee and save their life's. What a clever little firecracker. Bane smiled beneath his mask as he made his way down the stairs. He was interested in what she would do next. The last time she had met him there was no fear. It was time to change that.

* * *

**Woooo… it's heating up ;) I hope Alex surprised you in this chapter that was my intention :P Yes, she speaks Bulgarian and you will know why soon enough ;) Second meeting with Bane and it will not end as pretty as the last time, but you will see that Alex is not one to cower in front of him. And yes, she is sassy and I want her to stay that way. **

**And for those who think a friend should never hit a friend… believe me it does wonders sometimes :D I speak from personal experience… *shudder* and yes, it helped me getting my life back on track :D **

**Also for alex' past, we will have more and more flashbacks from now and you will know why Alex acts how she does ;) I hope you stick with me and enjoy the story ;)**

**Love you all, Alessandra :*****


	4. Chapter 4

_Protector  
Chapter 4_

* * *

_23 years ago…_

„Moyata printsesa!" **My Princess! **

_The four year old Alexandria Archer blinked into the sun, her mother was smiling brightly at her and waved her hand. She held a camera in her hand, pointing it at her daughter. _

"Zdraveĭte mama!" **Hello mommy! **

_Isabelle laughed when her daughter's big brother tackled his little sister and started to tickle her until the small girl with the deep red hair cried because she laughed so hard. _

"_Dylan, stop it!" Isabelle's husband Rick grabbed the boy and lifted him off of his daughter and picked her up. She still laughed so hard, she had a hard time to breathe. Isabelle put the camera onto the blanket she sat on and jumped to her feet. Dylan pouted as he reached out his arms for his baby sister, who as still clinging to her father's neck. _

_Rick laughed and knelt down, giving his daughter to her brother, who loved her with every fiber of his heart and Alexandria adored her brother just as much. He hugged the smaller girl tightly and walked over to his mother, who gave him a small ice cream. The boy with the blond hair smiled brightly and the deep green eyes so similar of those that his sister possessed. _

"_Me- me too!" Alex whined as she saw the ice in her brother's hand and he smiled down on her "Here, you can have mine!"_

_Alex squealed and clapped her tiny hands "Uiii!" _

_Isabelle sighed happily at the sight of her two children as her husband put his heavy arm around her fragile shoulders, ruffling through her red hair. "She grows every day, doesn't she?"_

_Isabelle leaned against her husband's shoulder "She does, can you believe she is already four years and Dylan eight?"_

_Rick huffed "No, I still remember those days when Dylan wore pampers and Alex could not speak a single word."_

_Isabelle kissed him, she was happy. She was never as happy as in this exact place. Here where she was born and her family lived, she had met the man of her life and she was here at the exact point now twelve years later with her two wonderful children. _

_But the sun was setting already and the red blanket was already in the shadows and it became colder. _

"_Dylan, Alexandria! Da se pribirame, stava vse po-studeno!" __**Dylan, Alexandria! Let's go home, it's getting cold! **_

_Dylan helped his sister into her light summer jacket and grabbed her little pink bag, while his father took his in return. _

"_Let's get home, I am hungry." Rick kissed his wife, who was busy with folding the blanket._

_Alex ran to her father, her little feet carrying her as fast as she could. She jumped at him and he caught her in midair "I love you Daddy!"_

_Rick's grim face became a little softer as his little girl smiled up at him brightly "And I you, my little princess." _

* * *

_Present day, Gotham City…_

Sarah was as pale as chalk when Alex walked back towards her and took her place in the queue next to her "Alex, are you insane? He had a weapon!"

She shrugged her shoulders, throwing her hair back "And? He has no right to backhand a person who is hungry just like we are, Sarah. It was only fair."

Sarah hissed "That is not fair, Alex! That is bullshit and you know it, do you still have a death wish? I believed we were done with that phase!"

Alex sighed "Sarah, it's not about my wish to be reunited with my family! It's about fairness and what that guy did was certainly _not_ fair. He and all the others have food and water to no end and we have to suffer from hunger and thirst."

Sarah knew Alex had the point in this, but nonetheless it was a highly dangerous action she had started there "Alex, one day you will get yourself killed with that attitude of yours."

The red head laughed "I already told you, when I die, I am going to die with a big audience around me."

Sarah laughed, shaking her head "I pray to God that one day, you will meet a man who could finally knock sense into you again. Because I failed miserable here."

But Sarah's next words stuck in her throat when she saw him. The masked monster she knew only as Bane pushed his way through the crowd directly towards them. "Oh no-"

Alex turned around and saw herself at eye level with his chest. Her lips formed a soundless 'Oh'. Slowly her eyes wandered over those massive shoulders and the broad neck, the terrifying mask and for the third time she looked into those stormy grey eyes of Gotham's liberator. With Bane. Alex took a deep breath as she stared up into his eyes, her neck starting ache because of the angle.

He simply stood there, taking I her form and face as if he was trying to remember everything about her. Making an inner image of her in his head, so he would never forget the face of his prey. And indeed, she felt like deer in the cold light of his predatory eyes.

And finally he spoke, his thundering voice deadly silent "What is your name, woman?"

Alex was somehow fascinated; he needed only his eyes to express himself, making her shiver under his gaze. He was indeed as terrifying as the monster her mother had always forewarned. She saw the complexity of his character in his eyes and she saw a shadow, a shadow of a past just as painful as hers, because she possessed that shadow in her deep green eyes herself. His hands wound themselves around the thick straps of his vest over his even wider chest and she noticed how his muscles bulged under his pale skin.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked and his eyes took a mischievous glint in.

Sarah gasped when he reached out for one of Alex long curls and wound it around his calloused hand, tugging on it lightly "Hm, little red fox?"

Alex grumbled over that particular nickname and tried to tug her hair free from his massive paw. "First, my name is not red fox and second I am not an animal, thank you."

Bane smiled under his mask, she indeed possessed a sassy tongue, it was refreshing. For the first time, he encountered someone, who had no fear in their eyes and it was a nice change from being feared from the start on.

"If you are not willing to give your name freely to me, I have to give you a name myself, dear. And red fox is a very fitting name."

She hissed when he still didn't let go of her hair after her futile tries to get her hair back. Bane was several heads taller than her and Alex knew it was of no use to fight against him, he had more strength in his two fingers than she had in both her arms and legs together!

"You betrayed Gotham for two deaths, my dear. Your show was very entertaining, nonetheless it is your fault two criminals who tried to betray the inmates of Gotham for their properties had the chance to flee."

Alex froze, he had noticed? Since when was he already watching her? "And you took countless people's life, I think we are even."

His dark chuckle rumbled through his chest "You are brave, I admire that. And you have a pure heart among the darkness and rotten souls of Gotham."

Alex immediately took a step back as soon as he let go of her hair, but was stopped when he put his palm to the front of her throat. She froze, with a simple flick of his hand he could break her neck once again. But to her surprise, his touch was gentle and not brutal just like the rest of him.

He leaned closer, invading her personal space and she had to turn her head away, she was no longer able to endure the sheer intensity of his eyes. His hand cupped her jaw and turned her head back around. "Are you afraid of me?" His tone had a level of intimacy that made her shiver in pure fear.

"Tell me, little red fox. Are you afraid of me?" His thumb was caressing her cheek and she felt the calloused, rough skin scratch against her softer skin.

Alex had no chance of escaping his piercing eyes, his hand fixed her head so she could not turn away. Alex swallowed, she feared that her voice would fail her as soon as she opened her mouth "I am."

His brows rose in surprise as he inspected her face as if she was a rare statue or painting. Bane hummed silently and she could practically feel the smirk, even though his mouth was covered by his mask. "Indeed you should. But not today, but if I ever witness such an act of vile disrespect against my mercenaries, you will have reason to."

Suddenly his hand tightened around her throat and cut off her air, Alex clawed at his hand and just as sudden as he had pressed down on her fragile neck, he let go of her. "This is just a small warning, little fox. The next time, I won't be so generous."

Alex stumbled back, gasping for air. Her legs couldn't carry her weight anymore and she stumbled to the floor, rubbing her sore throat. Sarah knelt down next to her as good as she could and shook her "Alex, oh my God! Are you okay?"

She nodded and wiped the hair out of her face "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

Sarah looked after Bane and cursed "God, that man is a monster."

Sarah and Alex could not have known that Bane would soon turn into the savior of one of their life's.

* * *

_Several hours later at Sarah's house…_

"Does your throat still hurt, Alex?"

She grabbed the cup of tea Sarah offered to her and shook her head "No, it's fine."

Sarah sighed and fell flat on the couch, rubbing her large stomach with her free hand "Do you think he will cause you trouble?"

Alex shrugged with her shoulders "If he wanted me to have trouble, he could have done so since we met him at the hospital. So, I guess not."

Alex felt light headed and uneasy when she remembered Banes gentle touch and the sharp contrast to the ease he had cutting of her air. "Bane is insane, you can't judge over him like a normal man, he much more complex."

Sarah snorted "Complex my ass, he almost killed you today. The next time you see him, you should lay low, my dear. I want to keep you around for many more years."

_If we survive… _Alex sighed and hugged Sarah, placing her hand on the hard stomach of her best friend "Did you hear something from Steven?"

Sarah shook her head and looked down on her pregnant stomach "No, nothing, after all every letter is caught by the mercenaries and we can't use our telephones. In the end we have only enough electricity for either cooking or showering for the day."

Alex sighed "Maybe all we can do is pray that someone has the mercy on us and kill Bane."

* * *

**So guys, new chapter ;) I hope you liked it and we have huge happenings coming at us :D This was the meeting with Bane and Alex, the small stone making a whole mountain crumble :D Please leave me a review I still hope we can get back to the 93 we had before and kisses to all those kind hearts who took their time giving me a review :**** **


	5. Chapter 5

_Protector  
Chapter 5_

* * *

Among the darkness Gotham fell into, there was still light and a small tiny piece of joy, Bane and his men were not able to rob them off. Alex readied herself for the wedding, okay, not a realy wedding, they had no church anymore, no pastor or room they could seriously celebrate the wedding. Alex was as always the driving force behind it all. But she would not let Bane dictate her life so much that she was afraid to step a foot outside her door and she knew, he tried exactly to make her feel like that.

She sighed closed the zipper on the side of her dress, looking one last time into the mirror, she could hide the bruises beneath tons of concealer and powder, but when she looked closely she could see the faint blue color of her skin. That God damn bastard would be sorry for that; she would made sure he felt it. And with breaking one of his rules by celebrating the wedding was her first step to her own little revenge against the so called liberator.

Beside the courthouse, there was a strict ban for gatherings of any sort without Bane's men surveying it. Either this day would be her death sentence or she would see the perfect façade of him crumble. And she longed to see him angered and realizing he held no power over her of any kind. Sarah was not invited; she was too far in her pregnancy already to attend such events with such a high risk of being caught.

When Bane would find them, they had a small chance of surviving and Alex would happily die, knowing she had angered him to a point he simply wanted to kill her. God, she was a true demon in human form. She shook her head, normally she would argue with herself how absurd this idea was, how suicidal this whole plan was. But to be true to herself, she couldn't care less.

The wedding party would meet down by the bay, there was an empty building that was large enough to fit the people attending the wedding in. And they would celebrate, God damn it! Alex would push the thoughts of death pain aside for one day and would enjoy life once more before saying a finale good bye. Maybe this was the last time she would enter her apartment with the turquoise wall behind her colorful couch. With the pictures of her long deceased loved ones and her only true hiding place. Her safe haven.

Grabbing her keys, she nodded determined and walked out of her door. She would show Bane what she thought of him. _Nothing_. And then she would shove the little red fox' fist directly into his face. Well, at least in her mind, she could barely reach his shoulders in the end. The sound of her small heels hitting the floor made her feel sexy and self-conscious. Many people watched her as she made her way down the street, where her friend Gabrielle was already waiting for her. It was time to celebrate their own, little liberation.

* * *

The building was not more than a rotten, old fish-fabric but in the last two days, Alex and all her friends had worked hard to change the fact that this building had been used the last time thirty years ago. Tables were set and small garlands and light strings were wrapped around the steel columns that held the roof of the fabric center. The floor had been cleaned and a small but functional stereo system had been set up in a corner to her left.

Gabrielle stood next to Alex, her eyes almost falling out of her head when she saw what happened to the once cold room most of the guests already stood in "I never thought you would pull this through, Alex."

The red haired woman snorted "Believe me, it was certainly no fun at all. But I am very satisfied with how it all came out in the end."

Gabrielle nodded, still in awe "But where is the bride? I see the soon to be husband over there, but where is Rebecca?"

Alex smirked turning around, throwing her friend a simple glance over her slim shoulder "You know I always take care of my tasks."

Gabrielle sighed, shaking her head "Wow, Alex you are like a natural disaster, unstoppable."

Alex winked her simply "Just arrange everything like we planned, okay?"

Gabrielle nodded once again, disappearing between the other wedding guests, attending her tasks Alex had her set on. She rubbed her hands, this would be so much fun.

"Alex?"

She turned around when she heard someone behind her say her name. She looked into the very handsome face of a man she never thought to see again, especially not on a forbidden 'wedding'.

"William? Oh my God! What are you doing here?" she asked while she hugged him in return as he closed his arms around her, lifting her slightly off the ground.

He ruffled through his dark blond hair and shrugged his shoulders "I am a friend of Peter and he asked me to come to his, well… wedding. And I said yes, but I never thought I would meet you here."

Alex grinned from ear to ear, William looked as good as the day she had met him during her studies. After they graduated, they had lost contact and she always wondered what happened to the class one and only playboy who had tried to get into her pants the first day she had talked a word to her. He was lean, but well built, she saw that he was still doing much sports just like earlier. His blue eyes held the same light color and he seemed more mature.

"To answer your question, I am a friend of Rebecca."

He smiled down on her "I heard that a certain Alex was planning the wedding, but damn, if I had known it was you, I would have helped a lot more."

The suggestive glint in his eyes made her role her ones "You did not change, not one bite."

He became serious "But you did. I am sorry for your loss, Alex. Peter told me what happened after I found out that he had still contact to you."

Alex grin slowly disappeared and she looked onto her hands "Thanks, William. I appreciate it much."

He nodded slowly and gave her his hand "I have a surprise for both of them, I think you want to be there when they find out."

He tugged her along gently behind his taller body and she wondered what he had in mind, when a gasp erupted from the crowd. William and Alex stopped on the spot and turned toward the entrance. There she was, Rebecca in her fairy tale like, wedding dress, the blond hair bound to a beautiful hairdo and a blindfold over her eyes. Alex felt a small sting in her chest, but it was not sadness it was joy for her friend that at least her dream came true before they all would die.

Gabrielle was waiting for Alex's sign and she nodded, so her friend loosened the blindfold and Rebecca broke out into tears. Almost hyperventilating when she saw what her friends had done to make her dream come true. She hugged Gabrielle around her and she was led to her groom by Peter's brother. Alex sighed and as she felt a small tear escape her eye and running over her cheek. William had noticed too and brushed it softly away, both noticed the hand he rested on her shoulder. But both of them felt more than comfortable with the hand exactly where it was.

Alex jaw dropped when she saw why William was smiling like a sheep when Pastor Young appeared out of a small door next to the stereo system and the whole audience cheered and clapped their hands.

"You sly fox, you arranged that, didn't you?" she asked while looking up to William, who was just shrugging his shoulders "Who knows."

Pastor Young smiled gently down on the couple in front of him, clearing his throat and the room went silent. "Rebecca, do you take this man, Peter to your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to worship him through health and illness, through poverty and wealth for the rest of your days left? If you do, then you may say, yes I do."

Rebecca sniffed one last time, turning to Peter "I do."

"Peter, do you take this woman, Rebecca to your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to worship her through health and illness, through poverty and wealth for the rest of your days left? If you do, then you may say, yes I do."

Peter smiled gently and nodded "I do."

Pastor Young smiled "And so be it. With God's blessing and mine I declare you now to husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Peter pulled Rebecca in for the sealing kiss, the crowd exploded in cheers and whistles, clapping their applause for the longest minutes Alex had ever felt. And in that exact moment, she felt victory. Victory over her pain, over Bane and mostly important over that small part inside her that still wanted nothing more than simply die.

* * *

The party went on for several hours without interruption and Alex was dancing as if her life depended on it. Sometimes alone when the song allowed no partner and from time to time with William or other friends who enjoyed this little heaven just like she did. Alex laughed when William pulled her in for another dance and whirled her around, catching her again when he extended his arm around her, so her back was pressed to his chest. Alex saw the smiling and laughing faces of her friends, of her family who saved her life more than once in only one year. And then she saw William, who had matured during the time she had not seen him so much.

When a certain song echoed through the air, Alex turned herself out of his arms and lifted her arms over her head, moving to the beat, simply enjoying herself. William smiled and came closer and closer to her, until he could slip his arm around her and moved in the exact same rhythm as her hips. The friction felt damn God for her ego and Alex laughed again, so did William.

* * *

All the while they never noticed the huge figure, which almost disappeared the shadows, watching the wedding party celebrating. But the storm grey eyes were fixed on only one person in the whole hall. A certain little red fox who had overstepped her boundaries once again and the invitation was far too _tempting_ for him to ignore it.

Bane watched her dancing as if there was no weight on her shoulders, pushing her down on the concrete where she normally belonged. His little red fox had certainly overstepped the boundaries he had given her and the rest of Gotham. But it was a slight fascination for him, to watch her move her tiny body. Such a fragile creature, her body slim and without muscle so much different than his large body. She wore a short dark blue dress, glistening all over in the light of the light strings all around the room. Her red hair was bound high and her face adorned slight make-up, bring out her deep green eyes.

Bane almost felt guilty disturbing the peace she obviously felt in that moment, but it was time to make her realize, it was him who held the reigns over her fate. And it would do her good to finally understand and simply submit to his will. He gave Barsad a small sign, together with his other mercenaries and together, they stormed the old building. Barsad let lose some shots into the ceiling of the room and the loud music stopped immediately, screams erupting from the crowd.

She hissed when he met her eyes and the male who stood next to her, pushed her behind him. What a futile action, if Bane wanted her he would simply get her, no matter if he stood between them or not. It would only cost his life and that of many others too. Bane let his eyes wander over the wedding party, women clawed at the arms of their partners and some tried to get out, but were stopped by his men.

"I wonder-" he started, his eyes darting towards the little red fox "What is the meaning of this? I think my orders were clear and I see a vile disrespect that has to be punished."

The first cries reached his eyes and Bane felt immense satisfaction flood him "And what are you going to do? Are you going to kill us all for simply celebrating a wedding?"

As he thought. His red fox had pushed past the shoulder of her partner, stepping up in front of him challenging him with her sparkling eyes. Bane smiled under his mask and lifted his hands in a simple gesture "Of course."

He saw her flinch but shook her head "You have no reason to do so. Do you see any plans to overthrow you? We have no weapons; this is just a normal wedding. I think you are clever enough to see that we are completely harmless."

Bane looked down on her "Do you offer me something?"

She swallowed and his eyes found her throat that carried still his mark, another rush of possessiveness filled him "Do you, red fox?"

She pointed towards the door "I will talk to you in private if you promise to not harm someone in here."

"Alex, no!" William tried to pull her from Bane, but Barsad held him back.

"In private, it is then." Bane put his hand on the back of her neck and together they walked out, he was very interested what would come now.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did and I am very pleased to see that we are already up to 11 reviews already! Let's stocke  
em up a little, shall we?**

**Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Protector  
Chapter 6_

* * *

She felt dominated and not in the way she needed to feel dominated. She felt dominated to a way the hair on the back of her neck stood upright in utter fear. Bane had pulled her out with merely one hand at the back of her neck. Alexandria tried to get rid of his hand and as soon as he turned her around so that she looked at him. His palm was so large it almost closed around her throat completely. He looked down on her with that stoic, dark look she always saw on his face, covered by that horrific mask.

"We are in private now. Talk red fox I don't have the patience for your little antics anymore. You have stolen enough time and patience from me." All the while he spoke his hand tightened around her neck word by word.

She made a sound deep in her throat and tried to shrug his hand off if her, but he gave her a warning squeeze around the throat and she relaxed as much as she could "Fine, just let me go at first."

Slowly the large paw wrapped around her throat loosened and for the first time she noticed he wore instead of his vest a hard leather jacket and it was not black it was dark brown and it fit perfectly to him. Male and hard just like him.

She took a deep breath and started to talk "Bane, I _beg_ you. Leave us alone, it is a simple wedding- nothing you have to watch over or be cautious about. There is no need for violence here anymore."

He stared down on her for a long while, his eyes dark and stormy as always he held no mercy or emotion in them anymore. He was dead inside, that was one thing she noticed about him for the first time. The robotic sounds of his mask were the only sounds filling the air and it made her nervous.

"You are full of surprises, little red fox. I will spare you and all the others if you give me a promise."

She froze inside, but her face remained passive "What promise?"

Banes eyes began to crinkle at the corners and she knew he was smirking down on her "When I call for you, you will come. You will follow my orders under any circumstances and without question. You will obey me no matter what."

Every single warning bell in her head started to ring and fear flooded her body, her blood froze and felt like ice running through her veins. It made her shiver and she felt Goosebumps rising on her arms in sheer fear. She knew her voice was trembling when she spoke, but she needed his answer "Anything?"

Bane nodded "Anything."

Alex felt her world start to sway and falling out of its angles, falling to pieces and setting itself anew. Alex knew she was close to crying but she knew it was the only way to save her friends from death and in addition herself too. And once again Bane had another step ahead of herself, he probably knew that this whole wedding was just a simple display of her futile try to make him angry.

"So, red fox, do you agree?" he asked and arched his dark brow in amusement over her.

Alex swallowed as hate and anger rose in her and at the same time fear. She turned her head to the side, looking for a way out, but she stood with her back to a wall and Banes body blocked her way forward. She had a choice between yes and no. Between life and death.

Alex growled "Agreed. I give you my word, Bane. I promise."

Bane chuckled "Perfect! One last thing, my darling. I want another thing from you."

She looked at him in fear, the wildest images ran through her head and her greatest fear seemed to come true because Bane braced his massive arms on either side of her head against the wall. She closed her eyes as she felt the mechanic breath on her neck, it smelled somehow sweet. He would probably rape her… hurt her or whatever this sick beast desired "I want a strand of your hair."

Her eyes snapped open and immediate relief flooded her and she exhaled her breath, she had held it without that she noticed it. Alexandria nodded and lifted her hands to the curly hairdo and loosened two hairpins, a long curl fell down her back and she looked at him "Do you have a knife or something like that?"

'_Great idea Alex, you have an insane terrorist behind you and you ask him if he has a knife?' _Alex noticed her mistake just two seconds too late when she felt his hands on her shoulder as he turned her around, pressing her against the cold wall. She froze when she felt the cold metal of a knife in her neck. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt him pick up the strand and the harsh pull before the strand loosened again. When she turned around she saw him put the knife away, her long strand of red hair in his paw like hand.

His fingers caressed over the long curl in amazement and she felt sick to her stomach. "Is that all?"

Bane looked at her and gave her a simple nod "That's all. Now run, little red fox and pray to your Gods that it is the last time I have to meet you in circumstances such as these."

Alex turned on her heel and ducked under his arm and ran towards the entrance of the wedding hall.

* * *

Bane watched her as she disappeared through the door "Run, little red fox the hunt is already on, you merely didn't notice."

Alex was on her way home, William had his arm dapped around her shoulders lazily. Both of them were sober. But they were giggling like teenagers again when William remembered all the old stories from their college time. "You are right, Aidan was such an idiot! He came into class and everyone started to laugh."

Alex nodded and leaned her head against his strong shoulder "I miss those times, William. It was so long ago that I had so much fun."

He stroked her curly hair "I know, Alex. It is hard to loose someone you loved truly and deeply. I can't imagine how much you must miss them."

Alex nodded "There is a hole deep in my chest and it bleeds and bleeds and it will never heal because it was ripped from my chest by cruel act of fate. But it gets better every day. The pain becomes dull, but it will never fade."

William stopped abruptly and pulled Alex against his chest, she thought he would kiss her, hug her or whatever but he gave her a sign to stay quiet "Do you hear that?"

Alex listened into the silent night, but she heard steps, many steps coming fast towards them. She heard whistles and profanities and Alex looked at William with wide eyes and he nodded "Come on, the faster I can get you home the better."

She nodded and hooked her arms around his waist, simply for safety. He gave her a secure feeling even though fear rose in her throat like bile. He pulled her across the street and tried to stay in the dim light of the flickering lanterns. But what happened in the next second, was by far too fast for Alex to understand the situation. William was hit square over the head and stumbled forwards while male, dirty hands grabbed her arms and pushed her down on the concrete. She felt a sharp pain explode in her back and she screamed as she was once again grabbed by the arms and pulled into a small side street.

Her common sense was turned off, the pure instinct pushed her to fight more, to fight for her life. "No! No, let go! _Help_!" she screamed and screamed until her throat was sore. The two men that held her stunk of alcohol and blood. She gagged because of the foul smell I her nose and when she saw what happened to William she almost fainted. Three men had thrown themselves onto him, who still tried to fight the dizziness from the hit across his head. They kicked him, hit him and spit on him.

"No! Leave him alone!" Alex kicked and scratched but the men who held her arms were far too strong. A hit to her stomach. _Pain_. She was thrown into the wall next to her. _Crack. _Alex cried in pure terror, she knew she was going to die now. The stinking breath of her captor next to her Ear made her wretch "Good night, princess."

With that her head was pulled back and crashed into the brick wall in front of her. The world around Alex became black and her lifeless body fell to the floor. The five men around her snickered in sick pleasure and picked the unconscious woman up from the floor and threw her into the black van that parked with squealing tires next to them.

Through his own blood and the fog in his head, William tried to stand up his whole body ached and he knew he had probably a few broke bones. But those bastards had Alex, they had her. God damn it, she was lost. William groaned and spit blood onto the pavement. He could see the dim lights of the Van disappearing around the next corner.

"Alex… no…" but his body was too heavy, his body was too injured and William succumbed to the darkness lurking at the corners of his eyes.

* * *

**Okay guys, I hope you liked this chapter and stay with me through the story. William will be okay for those who fear he died, don't worry and Alex… the poor girl will wake up in her nightmare next chapter… bane for the saving! :D **

**Before I forget it, I posted another BanexOC fic on my account ;) Liberation of the free... maybe you check it out and tell me what you think ;) It's for you to get over the long waiting period until Protector is up again completely and can be continued :) **

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think and love for all you wonderful people who reviewed and followed this story :*****


	7. Chapter 7

_Protector  
Chapter 7_

* * *

„Come on bitch, wake up!" A hard kick to her ribs send her into semi consciousness and Alex groaned as the heavy boot hit her side once again. She tried to open her eyes but she had the feeling that her right eye was glued shut by some kind of liquid. As she lifted her hand to face, she felt a sticky wetness coat her palm. As she rubbed over her eye, she could finally open it and she saw that her palm was red. _Blood_. He had banged her head against the wall. _William! _Alex came to full conscious with a loud gasp, jumping forward and onto her wobbly feet.

"Mind your place, cunt!" the man next to her hissed and a fist hit her right into the face, sending her back to the floor. Alex cried and held her bleeding cheek that had ruptured due to his hard hit.

"Should be the right lesson, cunt" the grin on his face was ugly and it sent shivers and more sobs through her shivering body.

Alex felt nothing but pain as he pulled her to her knees with a hand fisted into her hair. Another scream erupted from her throat as he backhanded her on the other cheek, making her head swim in dizziness. "Good catch, David" she heard another voice and three men entered the room she was kept in. Alex tried to take in her surroundings. It was an old rotten cellar with chains hanging from the walls and fastened on the floor.

"One lucky bitch you have there, such a pretty cunt." A man sunk down behind her and she heard the zipper of her dress rip and she cried harder. "Wanna know if she's a real red haired, guys? Bet she is..."

Alex tried to turn her head away, her whole body throbbed with the pain inflicted on her and blood dripped from her lip onto the silk of her dress. In the next second the sound of ripping fabric tore through the air and it was deafening for her. Alex who had her hands still free tried to hold onto the dress that was ripped merciless from her body, but another punch hit her once again across the face and her whole world went black for a while. Cold skin hit her shivering skin and as she was pulled to her feet she saw the last pieces of the blue silk on the floor.

Now she stood almost naked in front of them, the only thing left to protect her most private parts were her black, strapless bra and the matching thong. "Holy fuck, what a fine piece of ass we got here, don't ya think boys?" one of them asked and pushed Alex roughly against the wall and she stumbled to her feet again. "Think it's time to find out if she's a real red head."

Alex pushed her arms out in a futile attempt to protect herself, but she was once again yanked onto her knees as her bra was torn too, leaving red marks on her skin because they pulled so hard, it rubbed her ski raw with one stroke. Her thong was gone in just the same, painful way. The men were howling in joy, screaming and joking as they saw her most private area.

"Holy shit!" She's a red one and she's waxed too!"

Alex had never felt as humiliated as now in her life as she kneeled there, naked and open in front of five strangers who would rape her in a few seconds. She tried to cover her breasts, but got another good punch into her face, sending her to the floor again. In the next second she was once again straightened by a hand in her hair and brought in place.

She heard the buckle of a belt behind her, as another one took his place behind her, holding her arms behind her back together in a very painful way. Alex cried even harder, her blood and her tears dripped down the pale skin of her naked chest. A stark naked man walked towards her, a naughty grin on his face. It made her sick to the stomach. "Open up wide, dollface, and don't you dare bite me, you'll be sorry cunt."

The tip of his half erect member met her closed lips and he gave her an annoyed growl "Come on, you'll like this babe."

But as she refused to let him use her, her nodded towards the man behind her and in the next second, he grabbed her right wrist and with a sickening 'plop' he turned her shoulder to the outside and dislocated it. Alex screamed in sheer pain and the man in front of her pushed his member into her mouth, down her throat and nearly choked her. She screamed and moaned from the pain and the member in her mouth. And this was her breaking point. She returned into herself trying to protect that tiny little piece that still made her Alex. The Alex everyone envied for her pure will to stay strong- to survive. They would not kill her, she had survived so many more thing than this and she had escaped death ad she refused to meet it again.

In a last attempt to fight back, she closed her jaws and felt sick satisfaction from hearing him first moan, then scream and scream louder. She tasted blood and flesh bit down harder on his member.

"She's biting my dick off! Cunt, stop- _arrgh_!" She refused to let go even when the blood in her throat made her gag reflex kick in and finally he ripped his bleeding manhood from her mouth. "You stupid, fucking cunt! You'll pay for that one!" All five stormed towards her, kicked and punched her until she blacked out from all the pain. But the knowledge that she was still caught in this nightmare made it not as pleasant as it should be.

* * *

Alexandria screamed, screamed until she had no voice anymore. She screamed for help, screamed for her brother and screamed for death. She was defeated and dead on the inside; sadly her heart was still beating. The rotten smell of other dead women stung in her nose, made her gag and retch. The shackles on her wrists and the constant position of her dislocated shoulder made her writhe in pain. Her cheeks were raw from the tears she had shed, the deep cut in her flesh stung whenever the tear started to fall anew. Alexandria tried to hang onto all the memories inside her head, the happy and peaceful memories rescuing her from the darkness around her. She heard the other women moan in pain because of starvation and brutal handling. The pain from her old wound was almost nothing against all she felt at the moment, and here she thought that was the most painful thing she had ever felt. She flinched when the heavy doors to the cage opened, she was locked up in.

"Hello, darling, going to be nice today?" the taunting voice of her captor asked her, as he knelt down in front of her naked body.

'Just give up, give in… end all the pain', the voice inside her head whispered. Her split, jagged lips opened and only a whisper escaped her "F-Fuck you."

She readied herself for the blow, but he didn't hit her face, his fist connected with the dislocated joint of her shoulder. Her sharp cry filled the air and she would have vomited if there would have been anything in her stomach. Alexandria cried, cried for what she had to endure. For the pain coursing through her.

"Still not ready? Fine then, time for your medication, baby doll."

She yelped as he brutally rammed the syringe into her throat and the world turned into a peaceful black. Hours later she awoke bruised and sore, she had no idea what they had done to her but the gutter feeling of soreness in her most private parts made it clear to her. Alex tried to move her weak legs, she had lost weight again and she saw the bones of her hips and ribs stick out, just like her knees. She looked like a ghost from a very bad horror movie. The other women, two who were still alive didn't look better. Alex noticed they looked rather similar to each other, not pretty tall or muscled, nonetheless beautiful.

"Alex, are okay?" the hoarse question came from Erica, another young woman chained to the floor next to Alexandria. She was one of the new ones the men had brought in and it looked like they were hoarding women like magpies glittering things for their enjoyment. Erica was very similar to Alex, she had a strong will but was broken now beyond repair. Was Alex too? Wasn't she already broken beyond a point where you could still repair the damage that had been done?

For a long time, Alex thought about it but Erica's hoarse whisper broke her out of her thoughts "Alex, answer me please."

The auburn haired woman turned her head towards the younger on "No, Erica… I am not."

Erica started to cry and Alex looked at her, the small stream of light that broke through a hole in the wall made her see at least a little bit. "Erica, do you have family?"

She sniffed and nodded "I do, I have a fiancée, he- oh God is has to be worried and- and-" Erica couldn't talk anymore, she began to cry even harder. Alex knew something was behind that. "What Erica?"

"I am pregnant."

Alex cursed deep in her head and banged her throbbing head against the walls of their cell "_Proklet ada" __**Fucking hell…**_

Erica stopped sobbing "What language is that?"

Alex sighed silently and let her head drop onto her chest, she felt so tired, surely a side-effect of the drugs they gave her to make her willing. "It's Bulgarian."

"It sounds beautiful" Alex could hear the slight smile in Erica's voice, even though she could not see her face.

"My mother taught me, she is from Bulgaria, I am too."

"So you are not from Gotham?" Erica asked, sounding nosy.

"No, we moved here together with my brother and my father, I can't remember why though."

"Do you think they worry about you?"

Alex flinched at the thought that her parents could sit in a kitchen, worried to no end. _Alive_. But they were dead, gone forever never to return to her. But the thought that they were worried her for her, even in death made her smile immediately, feeling the love she held deep in her heart, that would never die bloom again filling her with a tiny piece of warmth. "Maybe they do."

"Why maybe? Don't you know if they are?"

Alex suppressed the sob that rose from her throat and swallowed it down quickly "They can't. They are all dead."

A long silence filled the room "Oh, Alex I am so sorry. How did it happen?"

She remembered the rainy night, the bridge and then nothing but blackness "A car accident. A truck rammed our car and pushed us into the opposite road, my parents and brother were dead immediately. I was injured heavily but alive in the end. Sometimes I wonder why."

Erica smiled softly "Sometimes things are supposed to happen. It's called fate."

Alex growled "Fate can fuck itself unless it finds a way to get us out of here."

* * *

**AN to this chapter: I DO NOT appreciate any stupid reviews for this chapter, rape is the most brutal thing besides murder! Please do not look away when you are a witness of violence and call the police or step in yourself! My heart goes with every woman and man that had to live through such a horrible experience and I wish everyone the best and a fast recovery! Please note that this chapter was necessary and I had NO fun in writing it at all ;(**

**Kisses to you all, Alessandra :*****


	8. Chapter 8

_Protector  
Chapter 8 _

* * *

„How long was I out?"

Sarah looked at the badly bruised William who sat in his bed in the hospital. He had bandages around his head and chest, one arm in gypsum just like his left leg. Gabriele sighed and moved towards his bed side "Seven days, you had a bad concussion, a few broken ribs your right arm was splintered and your left leg is also broken."

William cursed "Any news from Alex?"

Gabrielle wiped away her tears "No, she's gone missing for over seven days now. We have no idea where she is. Other woman all over the city disappeared just like her."

William threw his throbbing head back into his pillow "We need help."

Gabrielle nodded "But who can help us? The police is gone, no one here has the command."

William shook his head "One man has."

Gabrielle arched her brows "Who?"

"Bane."

* * *

Sarah had no idea if she had a chance of catching Bane or any of his men here, but as she had heard that the old library became the headquarter for Bane and his men. He was her only chance to find Alex again. And who could deny a pregnant woman? She walked up the stairs, knowing every step she took was watched by heavily armored mercenaries who knew nothing but brute force. Sarah took a deep breath as she stopped in front of the two mercenaries who stood at the top of the stairs, watching her with curious eyes.

"What is your purpose?" the left one asked with accent free English and the other one nodded grimly.

"I need to speak with Bane, it is of important matter." Sarah tried to sound secure and self-confident, but failed miserable.

"Check her for weapons" the left one ordered and the right one walked towards Sarah, quickly checking if she was armored or not, giving his fellow mercenary a simple nod as a sign that she was clean. One of them opened the door for her and she walked in, escorted by the one who had searched her.

And there he was, he looked even more frightening than he did when she met him during the first encounter with Alex. He was standing on the staircase, looking down at her with those horrible eyes. The mercenary next to her hurried up the stairs and whispered something to him and he nodded slightly.

"I was wondering what a woman like you is doing here?" his voice boomed as he walked down the stairs, his hands wrapped around the straps of his vest, making him look even larger. He stopped in front of her and Sarah almost fainted, her hands wandering already to her stomach, protecting her unborn child without wasting a thought. Banes eyes followed her movements and his eyes crinkled at the corners "Do not worry, woman. I would never hurt a woman carrying life inside her."

Somehow Sarah couldn't believe him. She flinched when he growled low in his throat "Now, tell me what you want from me, I have tasks to tend to."

"I- my friend was captured. She is missing for a week now and I need your help to find her, I know that she is alive and I want her back. You are the only one who can help me and her, please."

Sarah felt tears in her eyes and Bane gave her a harsh growl as if the tears annoyed him "And why should I care if your friend was kidnapped or not. The city belongs to the people, they can do what they want."

"But you still have control!" Sarah's voice escaped her without her controlling it and she clasped her hands over her mouth.

He arched his brows "You want me to take what actually belongs to the people of Gotham?"

Sarah felt helpless "No, Bane! People don't belong to anyone but themselves! And Alex is not an object like all the other women! You have to do something, I _beg_ you!"

Bane merely looked down at her with an unreadable intensity and merely turned around, leaving her there hanging in the unbearable uncertainty. Sarah felt desperate and angry at the same time, taking all her courage together and screamed "Stop! Don't turn your back on me, I want an answer!"

Bane froze and slowly turned towards her, his eyes dark as the upcoming storm. Everything around them became quiet and Sarah knew that she had probably just signed her death sentence. As he slowly came towards her, Sarah closed her eyes praying to God to safe Alex.

* * *

It took Bane's men not more than two hours to find the human scum that captured all the women in an old butcher's building. He knew it was not his task to free those women, but it was the one part to let the people of Gotham feel save in their brave new world, on the other side, he held the reigns over their fate. And those men had clearly overstepped the boundaries. Violence against women was nothing new to him and he had witnessed it in the pit, he had done it himself but using their bodies against their will was something Bane didn't tolerate.

Bane would use force for torture mostly, but he was specialized in the torture of mind. He could see the true fear of everyone and used it against them. But the true reason why he even interfered was the red fox he had laid eyes on only a few days ago. He had recognized her heavily pregnant friend immediately, he never forgot a face. He was surprised to see the blond woman without her red haired, saucy friend talking to him. He had witnessed her as shy and fearful, a complete opposite of his little fire cracker.

And when he heard that she disappeared, his own selfish side had moved him to step in. He wanted her to live because it was his task to break her. Bane moved towards the bunker and gave his men a sign. The pregnant woman stood behind one of their vehicles and was pale and trembled in fear and nervousness. As he gave Barsad a command, the mercenaries stormed the building. He saw several men trying to flee in a futile attempt but were stopped by his men and brought to the ground by them.

Bane marched forward, over the bodies of the kidnappers into the old butcher's den. The smell of rotten flesh hit his nose through his mask and he knew behind the closed doors were bodies of countless dead women. The floor was covered with blood and other liquids, Barsad was next to him "Fuckin' scum" he muttered while he unsaved the trigger of his gun. Bane couldn't agree more, rape was something he never considered or tolerated in his army. He had his fair share of naked women and their intimate pleasures. But to get forced body heat from a woman was one of the lowest ways to inflict pain.

Bane looked around the room, chains hung from the ceiling and the floor were cattle was fastened earlier. Behind a closed door, he could hear silent whimpers and soft cries. _Survivors_. Barsad probably noticed too and pointed towards the door, a mercenary took place in front of it and with a single hit he broke the lock. The door swung open and he had to turn his head away. Bane moved closer and pushed the door fully open. He had seen many things in his life, massacres and wars- had fought in them and sometimes he was the cause, but something as miserable as the picture in front of him, he had never seen.

Countless naked women, most of them already dead chained to the wall and to the floor. Just a handful still alive- if you could call the shape they were in _alive_. And then he saw her, she was in the corner on the opposite side of the door, her arms chained to the wall, her head hung low on her chest. The red hair he admired so much fell over her chest down to her legs knotted and without that special shine. But she was alive. A strange feeling expanded in his chest, like a knot that had formed in him blasted and he could breathe easier.

As he climbed over the dead bodies, she slowly lifted her head and he growled as he saw her face. Bruised, torn and battered. With small eyes she blinked against the light from the outside and as she finally saw him clearly, she started to cry. The tears fell without stop and dripped over her cheeks and onto her chest. Bane kneeled down in front of her and looked at the rusty chains. She was not able to break them, but for him it was not a problem. He merely gripped the old chains and ripped them from the wall.

He pushed her legs over his arm and maneuvered her weak arm around his broad shoulders and picked her up without effort. He was so amazed how light she was, like a bird in his arms, her wings broken. She cried and tried to press herself into his warm chest even more, searching for protection. Bane walked past Barsad and into the bright daylight that was so blinding for him and so important for her.

As he walked towards his own vehicle, the pregnant woman ran towards him "Oh God, Alex! No, no! Please no!" Barsad pulled her aside as Bane walked past her wordlessly and got into the metallic construction. His little red fox had gone limp in his arms and had lost her consciousness. Bane looked down on her, somehow he saw himself inside her. He saw his own determination to stay alive and to fight. He lightly tipped her head back and it fell into the pit of his arm. The cuts in her skin, the bruises all over her body and the blood between her thighs were clear sign for rape and abuse. He felt rage so hot like melting fire rise inside him, spreading in his chest and the want to murder twitched in his hands.

Her nakedness was nothing he was interested in, that was a need only man felt, but he was above man, controlling his needs and desires was an essential part of his training in his time working for the league of shadows. He had gotten along years without sex or naked skin to touch, a female to warm his bed and tend for his personal body needs. But as his eyes roamed her body, cradled and lifeless in his lap he had to admit that she was a true beauty. Small but very tempting curves all over her body, her hips and rib bones sticking out didn't reduce the seductive swell of her hips and breasts.

In a sense of modesty, Bane grabbed his coat and arranged it around her shoulders, covering her most intimate parts. The more animalistic part of him forbid himself to show her body to anyone else but him. No one would ever see her as vulnerable and naked as now but himself. The red fox was his and he wouldn't share her with anyone and no matter who would try to hurt her again would die. That was a promise Bane had made without even noticing it.

With the knowledge that the red fox once again saved her fur Bane smirked down on her with some unknown feeling spreading in his chest. Without noticing it his fingers had started to comb through her knotted hair and he remembered the cool, smooth texture of her red curls that had wrapped around his hand. He wanted to have a curl from her, why he couldn't explain it himself, he wanted her fur and he got it. Maybe her paws were the next thing to get stuck in his trap.

* * *

**So, next chapter ;) I hope you liked it and leave me a review and tell me what you think ;) Love and kisses, sincerely yours, Alessandra :*****


End file.
